The Question Game
by dreamer28
Summary: Bones wants Booth, and Booth wants Bones. With a little help from Angela, and the question game, hopefuly they'll admit their feelings for each other. Chapter 3 up! Complete! Please Review!
1. I Knew It

"Okay, Ange, I _like_ him!" Dr. Brennan said, with an irritated voice. Angela would never give up on her fantasies about her and Booth. Frankly, Brennan was sick of Angela constantly reminding her that Booth was a big, hot, strong guy who was in what—oh yeah "FBI standard issue body armor." Basically, Brennan's knight in shining armor.

Now Brennan didn't want a knight in shining armor. Well, maybe she did, but she didn't _need_ one. She was trained in three forms of martial arts for God's sake! She could hold her own. But, Booth was always there to protect her; it was almost in an annoyingly protective sense, but she had to admit it did come in handy sometimes. Like the time when he ran out of the hospital, very sore just to save her. She would've died if it weren't for him, and she reminded herself of that every single day.

_Her hands were tied together, and so were her feet, with a gag that smelt like feet was around her mouth. Bones was scared; she couldn't remember the last time being scared since—since her parents died. She put up a good fight, but she was subdued, she just hoped that someone was looking for her. Then she heard footsteps, and then a shot, and then she was Booth run towards her. She had never been more thankful in her life as she threw her arms around his neck._

"Sweetie," Angela said, bringing back Brennan to reality, "how do you know that you _like_ Booth?" Brennan tried to think of a discreet way of saying it, but she was sick of hiding and told Angela everything.

"Well, whenever I see him, my stomach does this flip flop thing, whenever I hear his voice, I want to smile, and whenever I see him, I want to…jump on him." Brennan couldn't believe that she just said that, she was having thoughts like this about her partner, and she kept mentally kicking herself because of these thoughts.

"Oh, I knew it, I just knew it. I knew you too were meant for each other." Brennan shot the 'death look' at Angela, and Angela quickly said, "but there's no time for that now, I still need some detail as to your er—feelings. How long have you been aware of these feelings of yours?"

"Well, I think I was always slightly jealous of Tessa. But, when I was kidnapped, I kept thinking that Booth was looking for me, he was protecting me, and that he would find me. Just the thought of him was able to make me smile to myself, even when I probably hadn't had a lower time in my life. I also kept thinking about how I wanted to continue being his partner, and how many good times we were supposed to have, and then I realized that I couldn't picture my life without him, and that I well had feelings for him." Brennan started to squirm in her seat, she was very uncomfortable saying this, but she had to get it out, before she felt like she was going to explode, but now she felt a little better.

Angela couldn't help but smile. She would just have to use her matchmaking skills for this pair, but what she needed now was a plan. She had an idea that was rather childish, but she thought it would work, at least pave a road to a relationship, and then maybe they could get into more detail. Seeley Booth also told her a little something earlier that would make this a little easier.

"I don't know what to do…"Brennan said, dragging Angela out of her thoughts.

"What was that sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know how to let him know I feel, how do I tell him without actually telling him, how do I let him know I'm interested, how do I actually know that he likes me back! ARGH!"

Angela was a bit taken aback from the groan, but she let it go without comment, Brennan was already mad enough.

"Well, sweetie…"but she was cut off, once again my Brennan.

"We are also partners, we _work_ together, what if we mess things up, that is if we ever do get together, and then we can't work together anymore. I love working with him, he brings me out into the real world, I also don't think I could bear not bring his friend." Brennan finished off, and let out a big sigh.

"Okay. I have an idea, it's a little childish, but I think it just might work."

"Well, what is it?" Brennan asked.

"It's a little thing called the…question game."

"The question game." Brennan merely stated.

"Yeah, you just go back and forth and ask each other questions. Each question you ask gets deeper and deeper, I'm sure he'll realize his feeling for you too, if he already doesn't know yet." Angela said.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Really," Angela said. "And, what better time to start this game than tomorrow's picnic."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's picnic…" Brennan said. Angela wanted to get Zach, Brennan, Hodgins, Goodman, Booth, and of course herself together over the weekend to strengthen the friendship amongst them. They all said they would go, just to make Angela happy.

"Great!" Think of some good questions to ask, and I'll call you tomorrow morning to go over them okay? Before the picnic, but I gotta run, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, yeah I think I better get going to, I'll see you tomorrow Ange. Thanks a lot."

"No problem," Angela said as she left the office, with a smile on her face, the only thing left she had to do tonight was call Booth.

* * *

Booth was cleaning up his dishes as his phone rang, he picked it up.

"Booth here," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Angela. I just wanted you to know that I had a nice chat with Bones today."

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but he hoped the conversation was about him.

"Yes, I did. And you just happened to pop up, well not really pop up per say you were actually pretty much the whole conversation."

"Really?" Booth said, he could barely suppress a smile.

"Yes, and she has feelings for you too! Congrats Booth!" Booth couldn't believe his ears. Bones like him, him of all people. _Oh my God, _he thought.

"Whoa," was all Booth could say, he was actually speechless, that hadn't happened since, well forever.

"Big whoa! Anyway tomorrow you too are going to play the question game. You know what that is, of course I had to explain it to Brennan, but you're last question of the day is going to ask her to go to dinner. Okay?" Angela demanded.

"Okay, yeah, dinner I think I can do that." Oh my God, he was _nervous_, about asking her to dinner, he hated that she did this to him.

"I know you can do it! Now you better, I buttered her up and said that you would realize your feeling for her and so on, so you HAVE to act."

"I will, but I gotta go Ange, I'm beat. But thanks, a lot."

"No problem, honey!" Angela said and hung up the phone.

Booth put the phone down. Bones like me, he thought to himself, I finally have a chance with her. Booth laughed at his child ness, but he couldn't stop smiling as he lay on his bed thinking of Bones, and only Bones. _I can't wait till' the picnic tomorrow_! He thought.

* * *

So, I'm planning about three chapters for this story. Please review, im begging you, even if you hate it, because it can only get better with advice. right? right. 


	2. An Ice Cream Man?

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They were great, and keep reviewing please. They made me want to keep writing! Okay, I hope you enjoy the follwing chapter!**

* * *

Brennan woke up giddy and excited. She was both nervous and very eager to get to the picnic. She volunteered to make brownies, one of the only things she can bake that actually tasted good. She made those last night though, and she actually came up with a lot of questions too, and she thought they were pretty good. Brennan went to take a shower to make sure she looked good for the picnic-- well more like good for Booth. _It's not fair thought Brennan, Booth can look good any time_, she thought, and pictured Booth in her head. _Mmmm_, she thought as she closed her eyes, but then she tried to kick away those thought of her partner, but that didn't work out to well.

* * *

Booth woke up from a surprisingly good sleep. He hadn't had a good sleep in a long time. _Bones wants me_, he thought, and he smiled as his eyes twinkled a bit. He hurriedly got up to make the muffins for the picnic, and then he had to go get ready to look good for—Bones.

* * *

Brennan was eating some Honey Nut Cheerios when Angela called. "Hey, Brennan!" Angela said.

"Hey, Angela!" Brennan replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, did you think of any questions?" Angela asked.

"Yes I did," Brennan said as she hurriedly told Angela the questions she had thought of.

"Those are so good Bren! There deep and insightful, but not too strong—great job!" Angela said. "So, I'll see you in an hour, right sweetie?"

"Yep, an hour, see you later!" Brennan said and then she heard the phone click. _I got to go get ready_ Brennan thought to her self, and she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Brennan was all ready to go, and got into her car. It hissed and then stopped. She tried to start again, but it just groaned and shut off. "Damn it," Brennan said and called Angela on her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. _I guess I'll call Booth_, thought Brennan. She was a little nervous, but she reminded herself too stay calm, and act casual around him. She mustered up the strength and pressed #2 on speed dial.

"Booth here."

"Hi Booth, its Brennan." Booth's stomach flipped, he couldn't get used to this feeling whenever he heard her voice or saw her.

"Oh, hey Bones what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come pick me up, because my car won't start."

"Of course Bones, ill be there in about ten minutes." _Maybe we'll start the game in the car_, Booth thought.

"Oh, thanks so much Booth, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye, Bones!" He said in a somewhat seductive voice.

"It's Brennan" but Booth had already hung up the phone.

Booth arrived and got out of the car. When Brennan saw him, she had to suppress the urge to run and jump on him. _This has to stop soon_, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Booth opened the passenger's door for Brennan. _How gentlemanly_, Brennan thought. She got in the car, and they exchanged their usual hi and how are you? For a few minutes following that, there was an uncomfortable silence. _Should I start the game?_ Brennan thought. _No, that's all too soon, you have to wait a while_, she thought again to her self. _Well, you have to think of something._ "What did you eat for dinner?" she blurted out. _What did you have for dinner, how lame is that?_

Booth chuckled slightly at the question. "I had steak and mashed potatoes, Bones. What did you have?" he asked.

"Oh, I had lasagna." Brennan responded. Another silence followed, but Booth filled the silence.

"So you didn't leave the office too late last night, did you Bones?"

"No, for your information I left at 6:30." Brennan said with an irritated voice.

"Ooh, 6:30, not bad, not bad at all Bones." Brennan was about to respond when the car stopped, and Angela waved at them. Brennan stepped out of the car, and Angela quickly grabbed her elbow.

"Why were you driving in his car?" Angela quickly asked.

"My car wouldn't start." Brennan said.

"Mhmm…" Angela said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Brennan said a little too loudly. Booth looked at Angela and Brennan and saw them hastily whispering too each other. _Maybe they are talking about me_. Booth thought, _I wonder when she's going to start the game, I hope soon. _He then proceeded to talk to Hodgins, Zach, and Goodman.

Brennan and Angela walked over. "So, did you guys bring everything?" Angela asked. Everyone brought everything, to Angela's delight. "Great!" she said, "let's put everything out."

Angela spread out the blanket, and took out the little sandwiches she made, Brennan laid out the brownies, Booth put out the muffins, and Goodman hauled out the 12 packs of Diet Coke and Sprite. Hodgins brought chips and dip, while Zack took out some cheese and crackers. "Dig in everybody!" Angela cheered. Everyone sat down, and started to dig into the meal. Angela and Hodgins started talking about some of Hodgins conspiracy theories. Goodman and Zach started a debate about global warming. Booth and Brennan sat uncomfortably next to each other, and sneaking quick glances at each other. Angela looked up, and nodded to Brennan, as if saying "get a move on Brennan!" Brennan started to open her mouth, when Booth interrupted her.

"What's your favorite movie, Bones?" he asked, he knew it wasn't a great question, but it was a start.

"You won't believe me if I tell you." Brennan said looking down.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Booth said.

"The Notebook." Brennan said quietly.

The Notebook? Booth thought_. Oooh, I am going to make her say that one louder. _"What was that Bones?"

"The Notebook," Brennan said louder.

"I never would have thought," Booth said, "The Notebook? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's a wonderful tale, about how you can only fall in love with one person, and how you are attached to that person for the rest of your life, no matter what." Brennan replied.

"Oh, I know, I just thought it was a little girly for you- Bones, that's all." Booth said.

"Okay, I have a question for you." Brennan said.

"Yeah?" Booth asked, and lifted his head. Brennan was staring right into his eyes. I love her eyes, they're so…blue.

"Why do you keep calling me Bones?"

"Oh, at first it was too annoy you, but then it became habit. You know if I started calling you Dr. Brennan, you wouldn't like it. You would miss me calling you Bones."

"You sure of that?" Brennan asked.

"Why yes, I am." Booth replied. Booth and Brennan were smiling at each other, for longer than a few seconds. As if on cue, they both looked away at the same time. They were both looking at their laps, and Booth lifted his gaze to look at Brennan, _she's beautiful _he thought. Brennan lifted her gaze, and Booth hurriedly looked down, _was he just checking me out?_ Brennan thought. Brennan decided to start the game, officially.

"Okay, it's your turn." Brennan said.

"What?" Booth asked.

"It's your turn-to ask a question. We _are_ playing the question game." Brennan said, in a knowingly voice. Booth sat still for a while, and didn't say anything. "Scoot, scoot, Brennan's right here." She said.

Booth just gave her a look, as if to say, "What the hell was that?" Brennan laughed. "I saw it on some show than Angela made me watch with her once, it was Gilmore Girls, I think."

"Gilmore Girls?" Booth asked laughing.

"Angela made me watch it with her!" Brennan said.

"Did she make you watch The Notebook too?" Booth said, still laughing. Brennan just shot him a glance.

"Alright, Bones." Booth said, and stopped laughing. He paused to think for a moment, and then he said "What's something that fascinates you? You know, that isn't part of your job."

"Well, I've always been fascinated by lightning, I don't really know why, but I've never been scared in a thunderstorm, not even when I was little, I always just wanted to go outside and watch the lightning, but no one would ever come with me."

"One day Bones, _I'll_ watch lightning with you." Booth said.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Really," Booth said smiling.

"Okay, I get to ask one now." Brennan said. "Who has inspired you, or who has made a difference in your life?"

"Well, Parker definitely has." Booth said. "I had to look out for someone else, besides myself, and I became Daddy, not just Booth. I'm glad he's in my life. You too, Bones, have made a difference in my life. You are determined to solve cases, and you have a drive that's….admirable."

Brennan blushed, "You have a drive too, Booth. The way you are determined to solve cases; that's admirable too."

"Thanks Bones." Booth said smiling. "Have you regretted anything, and you just wanted to go back in time and change it."

_I wouldn't have gone out with David_, Brennan thought. "Yeah, I've regretted things, but I wouldn't go back and change it, because I might screw it up even more the second time around. I also think that everything happens for a reason, no matter how bad it is, I've really learned that these past couple of months…" Brennan trailed off when she thought of her parent's case.

Booth wanted to say something, but he merely nodded. Brennan saw this, and a silence followed, but she wanted to continue the game. "What did you want to be when you were a little kid, did you always want to join the FBI."

"Nope," Booth said confidently, "I wanted to be an ice cream man."

"An ice cream man?" Brennan asked.

"You know, those people who drive around in those trucks…"Booth said, when he was cut off.

"Yeah, I know what an ice cream man is. I'm just surprised that you wanted to be an ice cream man, that's all." Brennan said.

"Well then, what did you want to be when you were little, Bones?" Booth asked.

"I wanted to be an ice skater. Whenever I saw the Winter Olympics on TV, I always wanted to be able to ice skate like that, it looked really fun, I guess. But really, I couldn't ice skate for my life, so I was forced to pick something else."

Booth laughed, "That's cute."

"Hmm," Brennan said, "If you could re-live one moment in your life, what would it be."

_Meeting you_, he thought_. No, I can't say that, I'll pick another one_. "I guess it would be seeing Parker for the first time. I mean, it was seeing this new person, this new life, that I made, and I loved him the second I saw him. It was this unconditional love, and I knew that I was going to support him, no matter what." Brennan was about to reply, but she was cut off, when Angela asked if they wanted to play Ultimate Frisbee. They agreed, and would continue their game later. Booth, Brennan, and Zach were on one team, and Angela, Hodgins, and Goodman were on the other team. Booth's team won in the end, but only by one point. Every one decided to go home.

Angela said, "Booth, I'll bring Brennan home, okay?" and winked, reminding him to ask her to dinner. _This is it,_ Booth thought.

"Okay, but I have one more question for you Bones." Booth said, a little fast.

Brennan turned around, "What?" she asked.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Booth said, very nervous.

"I'd love to." Brennan replied, blushing.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." Booth said, relieved that she had accepted.

Angela grabbed Brennan by the elbow, and steered her towards the car. "He's picking me up at seven!" Brennan said in an excited whisper. Angela smiled, _finally_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Okay, so one more chapter left, please review!**


	3. Dummies?

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I couldn't upload the documents, but then gossipgirl1031 helped me with that, speacial thanks to her. This is the last chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please review this final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of it.**

* * *

"What about this?" Brennan said, holding up a floral skirt and a pink tank top. Brennan never really mastered the art of dating, so Angela came to help her with her outfit, hair, and makeup. 

"Hmm, what else you got?" Angela asked. Unlike Brennan, Angela was very good at the whole dating thing. Brennan just stared at her closet, and let out a groan, when would she find something?

"Here sweetie, let me look at what you have." Angela looked around the closet, and found a halter black dress, with a V-neck. "This is _perfect_," Angela said.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" Brennan asked.

"Not at all, it's great, Booth will love it." Angela said. _Booth_. Brennan though. She couldn't wait for their date tonight, but she was nervous, and what would happen to their work relationship? That is if they kept on dating, would they keep on dating? Angela could see the agitated look on Brennan's face and said "Okay, try it on first if you want."

Brennan was shaken out of her thoughts, "Okay." She said. She tried it on, and she had to admit, she did look good. Brennan originally bought this dress for when she was going out with David, but she never got to wear it.

"Brennan honey, it looks great on you! You have to wear it!" Angela smiled; she was so excited about the pairing up of her best friend and the hunky FBI Agent.

"I guess it does look good…" Brennan said, still sounding uneasy.

"Booth will think so too. Now let's do your hair." Angela said and pulled Brennan into the bathroom.

Angela was very proud of herself. She had just finished Brennan's hair, and it looked great. She put her hair up in a nice fancy up-do, with some sparkly clips to hold it up. She also let a few wavy strands of hair down to frame her face. "Do you like it?" she asked Brennan.

"Yeah, it looks really great, Ange." Brennan said, staring at her self in the mirror. Just then, Angela's cell phone rang, she looked at the number, and told Brennan she had to take a call. "Start your makeup," Angela said, and walked out of the bathroom, and went to the living room.

* * *

"Booth?" Angela asked.

"Hey, Ange, I was wondering if I should wear a suit or jeans and polo." Booth asked; he had never been this nervous about a date before."

"Well, you do look very nice in jeans," said Angela teasingly.

"Angela, I need a straight answer here." Booth said, exasperated.

"Okay, wear the suit, I happen to know what Brennan is wearing, and it's very nice." Angela said.

"Yeah?" Booth asked, trying to picture what it was.

"Yes, But that's all I'm telling you. I have to go now, but you better not mess this up, and if you hurt her, I can…."

Angela was cut off by Booth as he said, "hurt me in the most painful way possible, yes I know, Bye Angela!" he said sarcastically as he hung up the phone. Okay, a suit, he thought to himself, but which one? He pondered.

* * *

Angela returned to the bathroom, when Brennan started putting on her eyeliner. "Oh, I'll do that," Angela said.

"Who called?" asked Brennan.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Angela.

"Hmm, okay." Brennan said, with her eyes shut.

Angela finished with the eyeliner, and said "Okay some lip gloss, and you're all done." Angela picked one out, and handed it to Brennan to put on. Once she was done, Angela said, "Booth is going to think you look beautiful tonight," Angela said excitingly.

"You really think so?" Brennan asked, unsure of her self.

"Yes, I am, but he'll be here in about 10 minutes, so I better get going. Good luck, everything will go fine, sweetie, don't be nervous."

"Angela, I can't not be nervous." Brennan said.

"I know, but call me when you get back. Or if you're a-- busy, then call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Why would I be busy?" Brennan asked, was that another joke?

"Oh nothing, never mind." Angela was surprised that she could be so naïve.

Angela was walking out the door, when Brennan finally got the joke. "That won't happen!" Brennan yelled.

"Maybe not tonight, but eventually it will." Angela laughed and scurried out the door.

* * *

Booth was driving to Bones' house, and he was very nervous. He had gone on dates before, but he had never been this nervous before with any of them. _Not Rebecca, not Tessa, why only her?_ He thought to himself. He didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

* * *

Brennan was pacing around her living room. She was concentrated on tonight, telling herself that she couldn't mess this up, or their whole friendship could go down the drain, I really don't want that too happen, she thought to herself. She reminded herself not too argue too strongly, because that tends to scare people off. She was still worrying when she heard the doorbell ring. _I guess now is as good as ever_, she thought to herself. She stopped pacing, looked quickly in the mirror, grabbed her purse and jacket on the chair, and went to the door. She took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob.

She was Booth, and let out her breath, _he looks so…sexy_, she thought to her self _and he has that smile on that makes me go crazy_. She also noticed that the suit was fitted just for him, _I can't wait to see the back_, she thought.

While Brennan was thinking this, Booth was struggling for something to say. Should I call her Temperance or Bones? He thought he had to make a decision soon. Is she checking me out? He thought to himself. This gave him a boost of confidence and said "Hello Temperance." With a seductive voice.

He called me by my first name, she thought. "Hello Seeley."

He held out the door for her and said, "We better get going" with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, we should." She responded. She stepped outside her apartment, and he closed the door, as he put his hand on the small of her back, which sent shivers up her spine, and caused her to blush. Booth was amazed at the electrifying spark that happened when he put his hand on her back. When they got to Booth's car, he opened the door for her, and took his hand away from her. She was disappointed at the loss of his touch, but shrugged it off. Seeley started the car, and turned on the radio. All of a sudden, Hot Blooded filled the car, and Brennan's eyes widened at the memory of her refrigerator exploding, and Booth almost killed.

"I can change it," he said, not liking the memory either. He reached toward the knob, but Brennan said, "No, its okay."

"You sure?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I am." Brennan replied, looking him straight in the eye for the first time that night.

"Okay." Booth said.

"Quite a Frisbee game today, huh?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, we kicked the other team's ass." Booth said.

Brennan laughed, and another silence followed. It was a comfortable silence though, not awkward at all.

Booth turned up to a restaurant called Tutu Benne. "I hope you like Italian" he said.

"It's one of my favorites" Brennan said, and they got out of the car.

They walked up the restaurant, and Booth opened the door for Brennan. They walked up to the little podium, and the waitress asked "What can I do for you guys?"

"We have a reservation for two, under the name Booth."

The waitress looked at the list, looked up and said "Right this way."

Booth returned his hand to the small of her back, and followed the waitress to their table. It was in the corner of the restaurant, so it wasn't very loud. There was a candle in the middle of the table. Booth pulled out the chair for Brennan, while she say down she thought, _I can get used to this_. Then Booth sat down across from her.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll just have water," Brennan said.

"Ill have the same" Booth replied.

The waitress gave them their menus, and said she would return with their drinks and would get their orders. They both looked at their menus for about a minute or two. "What are you getting?" Brennan asked.

"The Veal Saltimbocca. What about you?" Booth asked.

"The Spaghetti alla Bolognese." Brennan replied. Right as she said that the waitress came up and returned with their drinks, some bread, and asked for their orders. They told her what they wanted, and Booth asked for two glasses of Pinot Grigio.

"Certainly" the waitress responded and walked off.

Brennan and Booth reached for the bread at the same time, and their hands crashed. There was another spark, but they both quickly moved their hands, and grabbed a piece of bread.

"I love bread." Brennan said.

"Me too," Booth replied.

"But, I always eat too much before I get my dinner, and then I'm not hungry anymore." Brennan said jokingly.

Booth laughed and said "That happens to me all the time, how about we both have two piece and then stop after that. We can support each other to not eat the bread." He had another grin on his face.

"Deal," she said. Right then the waitress replied with their wine. "This is good," she told Booth.

"Yeah, it's my favorite," Booth replied.

"So, what's your favorite childhood memory?" Brennan asked.

"Hmm, I would have to say, my first Yankee game. I remember going with my Dad, and sitting their next to him, I got a hot dog, and I thought it was the greatest thing ever, sitting their right behind home plate. It was very surreal." Booth said.

"I didn't know you were a Yankee fan." Brennan said smiling.

"Oh, I'm one of the biggest fans," he said, and looked into her eyes. _They're almost burn if you look into them for too long_ he thought to himself. "So, if you had to relive one year of your life, what year would it be?"

"Well, I guess it would be eighth grade, I made a lot of close friends, and I got my first boyfriend." Brennan finished.

Booth felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, but quickly told himself to relax; it was in the eighth grade. "Oh really?" He asked.

"Really, what are you surprised that I had a boyfriend?" Brennan asked teasingly.

Booth cocked his head a bit, and said "No, not really." Their gaze met, and their eyes locked. Brennan wanted to pull away, but she couldn't she was lost in his eyes. Eventually they both mustered up the strength to look away.

Brennan searched her mind for another memory, and was glad that she had a good memory. "What's one of your favorite traditions you have or had in your family?"

"Well every other year, when I get Parker for Christmas, we watch a Christmas Story, it's not the best movie, but it cracks me and Parker up whenever we see it." Booth said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I haven't seen that movie" Brennan stated.

"Well, you're going to have to come over, and watch it one time, it's hilarious." Booth said.

"Okay," Brennan said. _I guess it's good that he's planning on me coming over, _Brennan thought to her self.

"Have any guilty pleasures, Temperance?" Booth asked, looking her in the eye.

He called me by my first name again, Brennan thought to her self. "Yeah, I secretly like that show Americas Next Top Model."

"Why?" Booth asked.

"I don't know it's just entertaining for some reason." Brennan replied.

"You surprise me every day, Tempe." Booth said.

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Brennan replied, and their gaze met again. Right then, the waitress returned with their dinner. She asked them if they needed anything, and they said that they didn't.

They were eating their dinner, and Brennan asked, "So, what were you like in high school?"

"I don't know, I went to a really small school, so the cliques weren't really as pronounced. I played football and baseball, but I was also salutatorian of my class." Booth said.

"So you were an all around guy?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Booth said. "So, who's someone you really don't like?" Booth asked.

"Well there's this girl, at this coffee shop I go to in the morning every day before I go to the Jeffersonian. She's friendly, which is good, but she's just so happy first thing in the morning, and so bubbly, and she keeps asking me all these questions; that just annoy the hell out of me." Brennan said.

"Not a morning person are you, Tempe?" Booth asked.

"No, not at all." Brennan said, smiling. "What's something that you fear?" She then asked.

Booth's smile fell a bit, but answered truthfully, and said, "Dummies"

"Dummies?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Booth said quietly.

"You were a sniper in the army, and you are an FBI Agent, and you're scared of dummies?"

"Yeah, what about you, what are you scared of?" But he immediately regretted what he said; he already knew what she was scared of. Brennan's face fell, and she looked down. Booth put his hand over hers and said, "Never mind, you don't have to answer that."

"Losing people," she said. She looked up, and saw the care in his eyes, and she smiled a bit. The waitress came and gave them the check. Booth took it, and brought away his hand from Brennan's.

He finished paying, and looked outside the window, and saw a flash of lightning, he didn't even realize it was raining. "Come on," he said smiling. He got up, and put his jacket on. Brennan got up and put her jacket on, but she didn't know what was going on. Booth grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Brennan whined.

"You'll see." He said, as they walked out the door. They passed the car, to the park across the street, and he sat them selves on a bench.

"Seeley, what are we doing?" Brennan asked.

"Watching the lightning," Booth said, and smiled at her.

_He remembered_, Brennan thought to her self, and smiled. They both sat their, watching the lightning, their hands still entwined. "Seeley, what's something you've always wanted to do in the rain?" Brennan asked.

"Kiss you," he said. Brennan felt a tug in her stomach and realized that this was it. She turned her head, as Booth leaned in to kiss her, he stopped a millimeter away from her face, to give her time to pull away. Surprisingly, she closed the space between them, and their lips met. An explosion of emotions arose in their chests. He licked his tongues over her lips asking for permission to enter, she opened her mouth, and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Brennan put her arms around his neck, and he cupper her face. But, he pulled back. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Brennan said, as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, and I hope thatit was a good ending! Also sorry to the people who got alerts for the story that it got updated, but it didnt, something weird was happening. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
